All That You Are
by fakeelectric
Summary: What if Danny hadn't died?  As Rafe struggles to return home, Danny struggles with the enemy.  The Japanese take prisoners and it's up to the brothers to see their friends safely returned home.
1. Chapter 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All That You Are - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No you are."

Those had been Danny's last words.

Every bone, every muscle, every ache, and every pain that went through Rafe's body seemed like God's bitter payback for the way he had treated his would-be brother. In fact, it was almost worse considering the Chinese made quite sure that they leave Danny's body behind to escape.

What about Evelyn? Rafe thought bitterly, those same three words repeating through his head as he silently, with his head held forlornly low, with their rescuers to a place where they would be safe.

But, what was safe? Rafe didn't feel safe. In fact, he felt almost the complete opposite. He felt empty, incomplete, and alone even though he had Red and Gooz there to keep him company. The bitter truth was this:

They weren't Danny.

They might have understood Rafe and Danny's friendship, but their brotherhood was something they could never comprehend. Rafe had been Danny's older brother, his protector. The fact that he never told Danny that he volunteered for his "assignment" in England was just one thing added to a number of others that he had done to protect his little brother. And here Danny was, stepping forward to protect his older brother... and now his body lay scattered among the debris from the bomber which he crashed in.

Rafe's heart ached. It prayed to every deity in known existence to please... please let his all be a horribly bad dream with an even worse punchline. Why would someone do something like this? _How_ could someone do this?

Life would never be the same. Now he was left with the daunting task of returning to Evelyn so they could share in their combined sorrow – as she and Danny had done when he had died. But, Rafe reasoned mentally, this would not be the same. Because Danny was dead.

Or so he thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Author's Notes - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**So, I know that there are a lot of "DANNY LIVES" stories out there, but I couldn't really find one that I liked enough. They are all wonderful, don't get me wrong, but this is *my* take on what happened after Danny got shot at the end of the movie. **

**Also, this is my first Fanfic so I would LOVE to have some friendly criticism. Suggestions are also welcome and hey! you might even find yourself credited cause Lord knows I'm not going to claim someone else's idea as my own.**

**That being said, I do not own Pearl Harbor or any of the characters in the movie. There might be some of my own creation here every now and then but let's not get into that just yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All That You Are - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A quick rustle in the leaves is what alerted Rafe to the Japanese soldiers. A sudden fear enveloped him, a fear which was present in each and every situation he put himself as a member of the US Army. However, just as soon as it was there, a surge of adrenaline and the thought of bittersweet revenge kicked that aside.

This is for Danny, he thought, his mind aflame with anger and sorrow. They would pay for what they did, everything that they did. Pearl Harbor, Danny, everything.

Just as soon as he had rushed the nearest Jap, two more appeared, and then ten more. They were outnumbered, but still Rafe fought. He fought viciously, aggressively, much like a wild animal, lashing out at anyone who came near to him.

His foolish thrashing was quickly contained (the distant pleas from his comrades doing little to soothe his anger) by the butt of a rifle.

The blackness embraced him, whispering false promises of a better future when he next awakened.

Trusting his subconscious, Rafe awakened with a feeling of happiness. The sound of nearby scuffling, whispered arguing, and... dripping soon brought reality back to him.

Dizzily, he sat up, using the nearby wall – which was cold to the touch – as support before he turned to his comrades. A look of confusion quickly overcame the grimace of pain as they too turned toward him, realizing at once that their commander was awake.

They looked to him for a way to get out, for a light in the dark.

To them, he was their savior.

"What happened?" he asked them, lifting a hand to absently rub his head where he had been hit.

Gooz and Red looked at each other uncertainly, before returning their attention back to their captain.

"Y-you d-d-d-on't remember?" stuttered Red uncertainly, glancing once more to Gooz before training his eyes back on Rafe.

"We were attacked by the Japs, man. They came outta' nowhere, we thought they were gonna kill you the way you were fightin' back," Gooz said softly, suddenly speaking from Red's side where they were huddled in the far corner away from Rafe. Of course, Gooz wanted to tell Rafe what had happened – but he wouldn't mention Danny.

Maybe that's why they were so far away, thought Rafe as suddenly all the memories from the past couple hours raced through his mind. He crash-landed from his high of uncertainty into sorrow and loneliness.

Danny.

"Where's Danny?" he managed, his voice choked against the emotions which flooded him. He had to know if it had all been a dream or if it was real. Danny couldn't be dead... he just couldn't be.

"Rafe..." Gooz began, breaking off and dropping his eyes to the ground. Danny had been his friend too. Hell, he had spent every waking moment with him since the latter had been transferred to Pearl Harbor. They trained together, they worked together, they flew together, they slept and ate together. They were brothers in arms. And now Danny was gone.

"H-he's gone, Rafe," Red supplied helplessly, seeing that Gooz wasn't going to continue. Thought Red still suffered the loss of Betty, he remained strong. They had to get through **this** before they could even think about mourning.

At those simple words, Rafe dropped his head to his chest, allowing a single tear to trail down his cheek before he composed himself.

They had to get out of here.

Just as a look of determination crossed his face and he finally turned his attention on his remaining companions, the door opened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Author's Note - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Oh my goodness another chapter, and with a cliffhanger. Writing my first story and already I'm throwing cliffhangers at people. I am so terribly sorry. While I've got some free time I'm writing the other chapters. I'll probably upload the next one tomorrow or something. Maybe I'll make you wait. ;) I'm cruel, I know.**


	3. Chapter 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All That You Are - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Welcome to Tokyo, boys," a man almost purred from the entrance, his voice horribly accented. He was a Jap. His face was hidden, silhouetted in the light which rained in from the hallway. The boys never noticed how dark their cell was until now.

Of course, Rafe had only awakened a couple minutes before, so he was just now looking around to examine their cell.

It was small, no larger than a college dorm room, a single window in the top corner. There was a distinguishably moist feel to the air and it smelled like drainage. Definitely not healthy, but it wasn't like there was anything that could be done.

"Some welcome," Rafe muttered under his breath, rubbing the back of his head once more. His feeble attempt to lighten the situation seemed to work when Red and Gooz relaxed just slightly. They knew they were safe if Rafe was prepared to take command once more.

Their captor smiled ominously, his smirk almost challenging as he turned his attention to Rafe. "It could have been worse, let me assure you," he began, leaving it at that as he turned to address the rest of the room. "You bombed one of our more prominent manufacturing facilities, and for that you will be here until you die. Or until we kill you. Do not try to escape, I can promise you that you wouldn't get farther than your door."

With a bitter smirk, he leveled his eyes on Rafe, a certain knowing glint dancing in those villainous eyes. He knows something, Rafe admitted mentally, his face showing now sign of the shock he certainly felt inside. Be strong, he reminded himself.

"You were talking about this man, Danny was it?" he murmured flippantly, examining his nails as if the current topic of conversation meant absolutely nothing to him.

Rafe, Gooz, and Red all stiffened at the mentioning of their dead friend, instantly suspicious of their captor's calm demeanor. Something was wrong here.

"So quiet all of a sudden," the nameless Jap observed lightly before he continued. "You seem fond of him, he's the one my men shot, right? The one you left behind, bleeding. You thought he was dead, right? Well, he was."

Was? All the color from Rafe's face drained. Danny was alive?

This couldn't be true, he watched Danny die! He watched as the very life he adored slipped from his brother's eyes. How could this be true?

It was too good to believe.

"You're lying," hissed Rafe, ignoring the silence of his comrades for the moment – they were still in shock from the news. The news which Rafe knew could not be true. He would not allow them to torture his soldiers with false hope.

"Oh, but I'm not. He is very much alive, or was when I left him. You should be ashamed of yourself, leaving him there in the debris," the man chastised softly, as if disciplining a child.

In one swift movement, Rafe stood and pointed a finger in the Jap's direction. He barely flinched in response, instead curling that signature smile across his pale face. "Don't you lie to me!" Rafe threatened him, his face turning slightly red from anger.

"You want proof?" the man sneered, making an absentminded gesture to some unseen backup beyond the light of the door, calling to them in Japanese. Then, slowly, he brought himself past the light of the door to put himself in view.

He was American.

Shock drifted around the room as the man lifted his arms to allow their examinations. "Like what you see?" he questioned, his voice so heavily accented that he seemed – to the men before him – like nothing more than another Jap.

"Y-you... you're American," spoke Red from the corner, speaking for the first time since this man had stepped into the doorway.

With a quick gesture, the nameless man silenced the stuttering soldier. "I am **not** American. I may look like one but I am Japanese, do not mistake me for one of you," he snapped angrily. His sudden anger silenced the American soldiers – this was the first time he had shown any emotion other than childish amusement.

"My name is Thomas, and you are under my... care," he introduced lamely, tilting his head toward the exit as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"And now you will see that I am not lying," Thomas sneered, his mask of utter calm back now that he had gotten control of the situation once more.

Two burly men stepped into the darkness, between them was a slumped figure - his toes dragging the ground as they walked - bandaged and weak... but alive. One of the men reached behind the figure and pulled his head back by the hair, and to the captive's astonishment... there was Danny.

Bloody, bandaged, bruised, scratched... but alive.

Before any sense of relief could be felt by any of the American soldiers, a quick gesture from Thomas caused the man to let Danny's head slump to his chest once more before turning to leave.

Without even thinking, Rafe launched himself forward with a snarl of outrage. "Bring him back!" he bellowed, completely ignoring the frightened shouts of Red and Gooz behind him. Before he had made it halfway across the room, he was winded and slumped to the ground clutching his stomach.

Above him stood Thomas, who looked down at the struggling Rafe with a sense of triumph and a sickeningly content smirk.

"You will have him back... once he talks," he murmured ominously, turning his attention to Red and Gooz as they half-stood to help their commander. "Good day, gentlemen," Thomas said with a dip of his head before he finally stepped from the room and slammed the window-less door, the lock sliding effortlessly into place.

"Danny," Rafe sobbed in the center of the room, still bent over clutching his stomach.

He was alive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Author's Notes - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hooray! This is so exciting. I don't know if this is weird but I definitely dreamed this up one night and that's why I decided to write this story.**

**Suggestions are welcome! I don't know if I should be cryptic and write in some torture or not.**

**I promise you I'm not a mean person, I just get some sort of grim satisfaction of hurting my favorite characters and then nursing them back to health, okay?**


	4. Chapter 4

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All That You Are - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next few days passed by slowly. Hell, they didn't even know it had been a day if it hadn't been for the little window and the soft streaks of light which dappled the dusty floor of their cell. For the most part, they passed the time by sleeping or telling stories of their childhood – every now and then the story of a beautiful woman.

Mind you, the last topic made a couple (Red and Rafe) a little stiff, so they normally were quick to change subjects.

None of them had seen Thomas again since their brief encounter with him some (according to Gooz who had been keeping track) four days ago.

Four days. It had been four days since they had last seen Danny dangling between the burly guards. He could be dead for all the knew! Dammit, Rafe thought he was dead to begin with.

The fact that Danny was still alive, probably bleeding to death in some unhealthy chamber like the one he, Red, and Gooz were in only got Rafe all worked up – so he decided not to think about it anymore than he had to. Every now and then, while laying on his holey blanket drifting somewhere between sleep and consciousness, Rafe would lose hope. He began to believe that there was no way that they were going to get free.

That thought was almost instilled in their head by the mute guard which fed them. It was easy to keep information from your enemy when you **couldn't** talk, wasn't it?

It was so frustrating! Rafe couldn't even begin to contemplate a way of escape because he was too concerned about Danny or the lack of information or a number of other things. It was almost as if everything in his life was suddenly determined to prevent them from returning home.

Doolittle had probably gotten away, seeing as how he landed about a mile away from where they had. By now he should have alerted the American officials to their lost soldiers. Maybe a search party would be sent out? But that was just being hopeful.

It was very unlikely that help would come in time to save Danny... to save any of them. It was hopeless.

Sleep was the one time where none of them had to think about the complexities of their struggle, but the moment they woke up they were forced to remember everything horrible which had happened.

It crash-landed in their subconscious like a ton of lead. The pain was almost suffocating.

Time passed slowly for them with no contact from any outside source. That in itself was torture. Slowly, ever so slowly, the time came where Thomas wanted to speak with his captives.

"Good evening," he murmured with false flippancy, a cheshire grin curled across his otherwise handsome face as he came strolling into the cell, causing all the occupants to look up with carefully veiled shock.

If Thomas hadn't been their enemy, the group would have been delighted to hear someone else's voice. That being said, the scowl which darkened Rafe's features was entirely customary given their circumstances.

"Where's Danny?" Rafe demanded hoarsely, his voice somewhat quieter due to lack of use but still commanding – he meant no bullshit.

"Now now, we don't have time for that right now," Thomas scolded gently, ticking his finger through the air before addressing them all as a whole once more, his gaze sweeping from one face to the next to include them all.

"Now, Danny hasn't been very productive at all... being unconscious and all that. But I figured that you guys might be able to provide me with the information I desire," he informed them simply, his voice casual and almost... conversational! How dare he, Rafe thought as he looked upon their captor with a glare, sit here and talk about Danny like that!

When no one spoke up, Thomas let out a sigh, turning his gaze briefly to the ground almost in sadness before looking back up once more. "You might think you have some sort of... rights, but let me assure you that you definitely do not."

After a brief pause, in which Thomas was pretty sure they understood him (even if their silence meant little to nothing), he continued as if nothing had happened. "Now, who wants to go first?" he asked them cordially, clasping his hands together and rubbing them there thoughtfully.

For the second time, Rafe stood up against their captor, boldly hoisting himself from the ground to put himself in the limelight. No one would harm his comrades while they were under his protection.

He has a big-brother complex.

"Commander McCawley, is it?" he questioned, though he really knew the answer to that question. Rafe knew it too, and so he remained stubbornly silent, expressing his distaste with nothing more than the glare he passed in the other man's direction.

"Follow me. Try anything and you will watch as your friends get murdered around you," Thomas instructed simply. The coolness of his voice possibly more dangerous than the spoken threat, but Rafe payed no attention to it. He would do his duty to his comrades without even contemplating an escape.

Though observing his surroundings as they passed down the hallway didn't seem to be against the rules.

In fact, Thomas almost smirked at Rafe's examination of his facility. "No matter how hard you look, there will be no escape," he offered simply, his eyes trained on ahead of him even though he could feel the penetrating gaze of Rafe behind him.

What seemed like an eternity later, Thomas turned toward a door and opened it wide, allowing Rafe to step into what he thought was the interrogation room. However, the sight which greeted him was about the farthest thing from a torture chamber as he could imagine.

Danny, pale and still, was lying on a gurney in the center of the room, various wires connected to his body – they were keeping him alive. Of course, it was only the soft beeping and the steady rise and fall of his chest which told Rafe that his closest friend was still alive.

Apparently, as he stood there in shock, Rafe had stopped (he hadn't noticed) and a gentle shove from Thomas sent him stumbling forward into the room, his mind and body numb with relief and fear and guilt.

How could he have left Danny there in the rubble of the burning plane thinking he was dead?

"So you see? He is alive," Thomas cooed, his voice far more sinister in the dim lighting of Danny's chamber, breaking through Rafe's scattered thoughts like a crash of thunder in a midday storm.

The relief that Rafe had felt immediately disappeared at the constant reminder that they hadn't quite escaped yet. With that very thought, he stubbornly turned his attention from Danny's figure to level his captor with a suspicious look.

"Don't be so surprised, you seemed so worried about him that we figured.. hey, if he can't talk, he can definitely be some good leverage," Thomas added with a shrug as he closed the door and flicked on the overhead light (which was far too bright if Rafe had to say so himself). One of the guards grabbed Rafe from behind and held him, his grip unwavering. He might have been at least a foot taller than Rafe and far more muscular – he couldn't even contemplate wiggling free.

Nevertheless, as Thomas stepped forward and toward Danny's bed, Rafe struggled, stretching his muscles as far as they would go – he was going to harm Danny! If there was one thing that Rafe would not allow, it was someone touching his little brother.

"Stop it! Don't touch him!" Rafe commanded, his captor's hold relentless despite his ceaseless struggling.

With a chuckle, Thomas stopped beside Danny's bed, dropping a hand onto the unconscious man's forehead and brushing his hair back fondly. After a prolonged moment, he turned mischievous eyes back to Rafe, his hand still resting on Danny's head.

"Why? Does it bother you?" he challenged, his brow arched in Rafe's direction. He would wait for the other man's reply before doing anything farther.

Rafe understood immediately what his captor was trying to do. Thomas was trying to bait him, and it was working indefinitely. Danny was his weakness, and that was the only reason he was still alive. By using Danny they were going to break Rafe.

"Go to hell," spat Rafe after a moment of silence, his expression still stubborn even while his predicament became more and more dire.

With a chuckle, Thomas turned to his lackeys, made a gesture, and spoke something to them in Japanese. Before Rafe could comprehend, the one holding him back was shoving him toward the wall, manhandling him into some chains to keep him in place.

Then, without another word, they left. Before Thomas joined them, he turned off the light once more, leaving nothing but a glow from the window to light the room, and looked back to Rafe. "We'll let you think things through," he informed Rafe simply, immediately leaving and slamming the door behind him.

The sound of locks sliding into place was the last thing Rafe heard before he was left in the now-silent room with nothing more than Danny and the soft beeping of the equipment he was attached to for company. This was going to be a long night.

So, with one last whispered "Danny" to express his sorrow, Rafe settled as comfortably as he could in his binds and began to think of another way to free himself and his men.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Author's Notes - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Oh my goodness! The chapters are getting longer, I'm kinda excited.**

**I love reviews, I like hearing what people think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so terribly sorry about how long it has taken me to write this! There's just something about college that makes you busy, but I'm trying my best. Come summer I should be able to pop out chapters more often. I still don't know what direction I want this story to take, so it's been a little complicated.**

Beeping. Constant, annoying, beeping. It was the only sound echoing through the eerie silence of the cell Rafe and Danny were currently in. Thomas had probably gone back to the other cell to interrogate Gooz and Red, Rafe thought absentmindedly as he tried to riddle out his current situation.

**Beep beep beep.**

How would they get out? Doolittle would come looking for them, wouldn't he? He obviously cared enough about them to fly out with them. If he made it to China, maybe there was a shred of hope left to hang onto. Maybe, just maybe, they would be saved.

**Beep beep beep.**

This was a fools hope, however, and it was more-or-less unlikely that any help would _ever_ come for them. Yet Rafe could not give in. He had to stay strong for Gooz and Red … for Danny.

**Beep beep beep.**

At that very thought, determined eyes looked toward the bed where Danny laid unconscious. What would happen when … if Danny woke up? What would he remember, if he remembered anything at all? …. What would Thomas do?

**Beep beep beep beep.**

Almost as if some strange hand of Fate twisted itself around Rafe's wandering thoughts, a hitch of breath was heard in the otherwise repetitive silence in the cell.

_Danny was waking up._

Suddenly Rafe was more alert than he had been up until that point. Worry overwhelmed him and excitement bubbled up inside him – yet fear for what Thomas would do to his closest friend stifled any cry of happiness which might have happened during any other situation.

"Rafe…?" Danny questioned into the darkness, confusion and pain clouding his senses. He just needed to know that there was a familiar presence, to know that he could stifle his worry.

"I'm here bud," Rafe whispered into the darkness, trying to soothe the worry he could hear plain as day in Danny's gruff voice. "Just be quiet and go back to sleep, I'll be here."

"Mmmm … okay," he decided finally, relaxing into unconsciousness once more.

Relief washed over Rafe like a cool breeze, and not a moment later the door swung open, loudly clattering against the wall as Thomas stormed in supporting a bloody nose and a black eye.

Rafe thanked the Lord that Danny had been able to remain unconscious during the whole scene, but kept his face expressionless. Thomas noticed the pale look to Rafe's face and let a grim, almost grotesque smile curl his lips.

"Your friends gave me quiet the welcome, but let me just tell you they won't be doing anything rebellious anymore," Thomas told him as he stepped toward Danny's bedside again, his hand immediately reaching out to wipe a stray hair off of his sweat-soaked forehead.

Rafe, who had stubbornly remained quiet (amazingly!), glared daggers at the man who dare touch his brother. Yet his only act of rebellion was struggling against his shackles, the taunting tone in Thomas's voice keeping him from acting anymore outlandish. He knew this man was not kidding around, and if what he spoke of Gooz and Red were true, then there was just something about this situation that seemed … wrong.

What information was he looking for?

"You're probably wondering just why you're in here if you're not getting questioned, huh? Well … I'll just let you observe. You see, I know Danny is awake … or was … so don't think you can hide things with that stubborn silence of yours," Thomas continued, not even looking up from Danny's face to bother making his point with a glare toward Rafe. "Sadly I've grown quite fond of Danny-boy here. He's quiet and quite obedient, but that's not doing me any good."

With a melodramatic sigh, he stood and turned back to his coherent captor, his head tilted in something which would have looked like childish curiosity. Then, without warning, he turned and swiftly approached a small cabinet that housed, what appeared to be, medical equipment. From it, he withdrew a vile of … some unknown substance and a needle.

"What are America's plans for Japan? What is the next target?" he questioned as he loaded the needle with the liquid and approached Danny's IV.

Rafe, suddenly overwhelmed with fear, abandoned his silence in an instant, struggling more violently against his shackles in a desperate attempt to save Danny from this next round of Japanese-inflicted torture.

"No! Stop! I don't know! We never knew where we were going! I swear, we don't know anything!" Rafe claimed, a sound of utter desperation hanging in his tone.

Thomas paused almost skeptically, his hands still on the IV as he looked toward Rafe for the first time since entering the cell. There was something in his eyes that Rafe translated as confusion, then it was gone … replaced by nothing but determination.

"You're lying," he claimed, seething with anger as he plunged half of the syringe's contents into Danny's IV. The effects were instantaneous.

Suddenly, Danny's heart rate monitor began to go wild, indicating cardiac arrest. Rafe was wild in his cuffs, shouting profanities and trying to the point of tearing his wrists up to get to Danny … to save him from dying once more.

Thomas stood back and observed grimly, but otherwise did not look to assist Danny as he began writhing around in agony, his face scrunched up as pain pierced his body in waves.

Before Rafe's shouts got any louder, an actual doctor came bustling through the door, shoving Thomas into the wall and away from the man who was apparently his patient.

"Dammit man, what did you do this time? You know he's fragile, I told you he wasn't up for anything yet!" he shouted angrily, working swiftly to stabilize his patient.

Thomas, who looked undisturbed by the southern man's angry shouts, leveled Rafe with one last pointed glare before speechlessly leaving the room. Rafe, who had been shocked into an uncomfortable silence, didn't even pay him any mind. His eyes were glued to this _American_ country doctor as if he was the savior from God himself as he vigorously worked on Danny.

Things, in the light of new terror, were beginning to look up.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I'M SO SORRYYYY! …. AGAIN!**


End file.
